


Puppy Love

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Puppy Love

Youngjae just landed a few hours ago, and is now back home from a three month long world tour. Normally, he’d be so exhausted that he would just go to bed and sleep for who knows how long, but he decided to do something different this time. He decided to take Coco for a walk to the dog park, because he had missed her terribly. He didn’t think he’d regret his decision five minutes into the walk, when Coco runs off unexpectedly, and the leash slips from his hands.

Youngjae screamed out before starting to chase after her as fast as his tired legs would allow. He spotted Coco rounding the corner to enter the dog park, and he breathes a sigh of relief. He enters the park and scans the area before seeing Coco sitting in front of an empty park bench. He runs up to her and hunches over, trying to catch his breath.

“Hi there, Coco” you kneel down on the grass in front of the pup, and pat her fur as you greet her. “Are you ready for your play time with Holly? Hm? Are you ready? Such a good dog.”

You put Holly down on the grass next to Coco, before taking the leash off of both of them. You ask them to sit and instruct them that they only have half an hour to play, before it was time to go home. You also instructed them not to fight with the other dogs or there would be no treats afterwards. You wave the dogs off before standing up and brushing the grass off of your clothes. Youngjae watched the whole thing in awe.

“Who are you?” Youngjae asks you. “How did you do that?”

“I’m sorry” you reply carefully, unsure who this stranger was talking to you. “But who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Youngjae” he replies after realising that he had not introduced himself. “I’m Coco’s owner.”

“Oh, of course!” You reply before bowing. “I can see the resemblance with your brother now. My name is Y/N. I take Holly here for walks and we ran into your brother and Coco one day. The two really got along well, so we’ve had playdates here and there.”

“That’s awesome!” Youngjae exclaims. “How did you get her to behave so well though? I haven’t managed to do that, the whole time she’s been with me.”

“I don’t think it’s me she listens to” you laugh. “She definitely fancies Holly. So I think she behaves to try and impress.”

Youngjae heartily laughs then, and you join him. His smile is infections and you can’t get enough. You ask him to join you on the bench, and you catch him up on what Coco had been up to, the three months that he had been gone. Youngjae had the next few weeks free so he wondered if you wanted to keep up with the playdates, which you agree to without hesitation. You agree to meet up with them, everyday at the same time.

During those playdates, you and Youngjae spent it getting to know each other, while the two dogs chased each other around the park. You find that you had a lot of things in common with each other and that you really get along. You start to harbour a crush on him the more times you hung out. Because who wouldn’t? Youngjae was sweet, funny and kind. You decide not to say anything though, because you finally find out who he really was, and you just didn’t think that an idol would fall for a normal girl like you.

* * *

On the third week of your playdates, Youngjae and Coco show up to the dog park, and were surprised that you and Holly weren’t there yet. Normally, you were there before him, with the mat already set up. He and Coco waited for an hour, before calling it a day when you and Holly still hadn’t turned up. He checks his phone, wondering why he hadn’t heard from you and realised he didn’t have your number. He just hopes you are okay.

Youngjae and Coco still go to dog park the next day and the day after that, hoping to see you. You and Holly still don’t show. Youngjae was starting to get discouraged.

“What’s wrong with you?” Youngjae’s brother asks him. “Did you and Y/N have a falling out?”

“What are you talking about?” Youngjae asked confused.

“The past two weeks you’ve spent with Y/N are the happiest, I have ever seen you” his brother explains. “You’ve been moping the past two days. Something happened. What is it?”

Youngjae gapes at his brother after revealing his observation. He hadn’t realised that his behaviour had changed.  _Had you really affected him that much?_  Of course he liked spending time with you and he thought you were beautiful and intelligent. He also liked the way your eyes light up when you see him and your laugh that is the best sound he has ever heard and -  _shit, he has feelings for you._

“Did you just realise that you like her?” His brother teases.

“Shut up” Youngjae snaps back, as his brother laughs. “Anyway, she hasn’t shown up with Holly in two days. Coco misses them.”

“And you’re still heading out today?”

“Of course” Youngjae scoffs. “She wasn’t the only reason we were going to the dog park constantly, you know.”  _Liar._

* * *

Youngjae starts walking with Coco to the dog park, when Coco runs off again unexpectedly.  _Could this mean?_  Yep. Youngjae rounds the corner breathless, and there you were sitting with Holly on the mat and welcoming Coco into your arms.

“You’re here?” Youngjae asks as he gets closer.

“Yeah, I am” you smile up at him.

“I missed you” Youngjae lets slip, and sees the shock in your face, so he tries to recover. “I mean, Coco missed you - and Holly.”

“I missed you too” you smirked at him. “I’m sorry we couldn’t come the past two days. My brother Yoongi - Holly’s owner - was back in town for a couple of days and wanted to see him.”

“Oh that’s cool- wait, you missed me?”

“Yeah, I did” you admitted shyly. “But anyway, come on, tell me what Holly and I missed the past few days.”

After catching up the whole afternoon, it was finally time for you and Holly to head back home. You say your goodbyes, and just when you were about to walk away, you turn back around to face Youngjae. He was glad you turned back around, because he had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you something.

“Listen-” you both say at the same time, causing a fit of laughter to erupt between the both of you.

“You first” you offer to Youngjae, after eventually calming down.

“I was thinking” he starts, trying to get a hold of his nerves. “I was hoping that maybe, there’s a chance, that you’d want to hang out with me without the dogs?”

Youngjae watches your reaction carefully, and let out a breath of relief when he sees your beautiful smile adorn your face.

“I would love to.”


End file.
